


Fair Haven Shenanigans

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: The hickey [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dense Tom Paris, F/F, Fangirl B'Elanna, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, No Lesbians Die, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: It's the night of Kathryn and Seven's double date with B'Elanna and Tom at Fair Haven, but unexpected complications in the form of Tom Paris arrive...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, side Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: The hickey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Fair Haven Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Welcome back to the sequel to "The hickey". I hope you enjoy it. Please make sure to comment, or leave kudos if you do to let me know. :)

1900 hours holo deck 2:

Janeway immediately felt a sense of melancholy hitting her upon entering the familiar town of Fair Haven. The peaceful atmosphere of the place effectively calming her nerves as well, making the stress of the day fall off her shoulders. She had contemplated dressing in the typical attire of the era the Irish town was supposed to represent at first but ultimately decided against the idea, remembering how a certain Irish bar owner perceived it.

The redhead knew she made the right choice, dressing in more casual yet chic clothes once she spotted the ship's pilot Tom Paris sitting on a bench by the river dressed in a rather casual shirt and suit pants. He waved over at her once their gazes met, a smile crossing his features. „Captain! You're early.“

Janeway sat down next to him and chuckled: „B'elanna told me you had something to show me, so I decided to go here early and get a look. I must say that I'm rather curious, Tom.“ The young man's smile had by now turned into a grin, getting up from his seat he told her: „I wanted your approval first, captain. As my girlfriend most likely already told you I made some changes to the program and well, I personally am pretty satisfied with the outcome, but I won't make anything permanent before getting your permission.“

The older woman nodded at this, her curiosity growing ever more at the rather ominous way the Lieutenant had described the alterations. She got up from her seat as well, smiling lightly. „Mr Paris, lead the way.“ At this the young man started to make his way towards an oh too familiar place.

'What now?' Kathryn thought to herself, feeling rather uncomfortable to once again set foot into Michael Sullivan's bar, a sense of Deja-Vu hitting her. Massaging the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop the headache that threatened to come the petite woman stopped inside the doorway, not too keen on proceeding inside. Tom who was as per usual blissfully unaware of his captain's ordeal stepped inside, ushering her to follow his lead.

A sigh left Janeway's lips, rolling her eyes while Tom's eyes weren't on her before putting her command mask back on, stepping inside the dimly lit bar room. Unable to stand any longer she plopped down on a bar stool, turning her attention over towards the young man. „When you said you wanted to show me something here I must admit that I didn't think it would involve the bar...“

Tom rubbed his neck at this, his cheeks turning the slightest hue of pink. „I'm sorry, captain. I should've warned you about this. I know that you most likely don't have the fondest memories of this place, but you see we needed to go here none the less since the changes I made have to do with the bar owner.“

Janeway felt like she'd been slapped in the face. Hardly able to keep her facade intact at this point she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, trying in vain to fight off the miserable feeling she was getting about this. „You told me once how you didn't like coming here anymore because Michael Sullivan still had this pesky crush on you, so I decided to help you out and do something about that, captain. As you know he used to have a wife and daughter first when I initially created the program which you later deleted. So I thought to myself: 'Why don't I simply add them back in? Only this time they are much better than in the initial program and I've got you to thank for that, captain. Here they are! Captain, meet Anna and Kate Sullivan, Michael's lovely daughter and wife.“

'Wait.... wha...' Kathryn's eyes grew wide in bewilderment, afraid to look up and see the newly introduced characters. 'Those names. It can't be... Can it?' Once her gaze fell upon two all too familiar faces the now utterly shocked captain's eyes grew the size of plates, mouth gaping open, muttering. „You can't be serious...“

The front door to the establishment opened, going unregistered by the unnerved captain who looked and felt like she'd just seen a ghost, well two of them in fact. It was B'elanna who'd just entered along with a furious Seven. The half Klingon exclaiming what Janeway couldn't say. „What the hell did you do, Paris?“

Tom who was confused at his girlfriend's reaction shrugged. „I told you I made changes to the program, Lanna. Those are Michael Sullivan's new wife and daughter Kate and Anna Sullivan.“ A huff could be heard, loud steps approaching the unexpecting Lieutenant.

„There are certain lines you should not cross and this is one of them. Kathryn and I can not and will not accept you including us into this program and downgrade us like that, Lieutenant. Delete those characters this instant. Otherwise I can not guarantee your safety and well-being...“

Tom gulped at this, breaking out in cold sweat at a Seven he'd never seen this angry before, her tone dangerously low and menacing. Also had she just refered to the captain by her first name? He shook his head, biting his lip. „I'm sorry if I offended you, Seven. It wasn't my intention. I'm gonna delete the new characters, I promise.“ He sighed and took one last glance at his creations that he still deemed very lovely before saying in a defeated tone: „Computer, delete the wife and daughter.“

In the blink of an eye the two women had disappeared, leaving no trace of their existence behind. „Thank you, Tom.“ A by now somewhat composed captain said, still lightly rubbing the bridge of her nose. She turned to her left, her cheeks turning pink as she told her lover. „And thank you too, Seven. I'm very sorry you had to witness this... It was bad enough having to see it for myself.“ A shiver ran through Kathryn at the memory of the sight of 'Kate and Anna Sullivan'. She knew Tom had a tendency to be tactless, but that was a whole new league even for him...

Seven who by now had wrapped one arm around her captain told her softly. „It was not your fault, Kathryn. If anyone has to apologize it should be Mister Paris. It was rather... unpleasant having to witness this just now with the two of us being portrayed as mother and daughter, however it also confirmed something.“

All eyes were on the beautiful Astrometrics Officer now, eager to know what her next words would be. The redhead who couldn't stand the anticipation any longer asked breathlessly. „And what is that, Seven?“

The tension in the room had reached its peak, a shy smile that melted everyone's hearts now gracing Seven's features as she answered the captain. „I love you, Kathryn, not as a mentor and most certainly not as a mother figure but as a woman, as my lover. Seeing this scence displayed by Mister Paris made me realize that I never in fact saw you as anything but that. Will do me the honor of being my... girlfriend, Kathryn Janeway?“

B'elanna being the fangirl she was had started to sniffle at this point, being hit right in the feels by her new friend's confession. Tom's mouth was agape, only now realizing what he had done and what an idiot he was. The woman in question however was in tears. Had her command mask been instable before, now it had completely vanished. Seven's heart hurt at the sight of her captain in such a vulnerable state. 'I messed up. It was too soon, too much. I was... rambling again...'

Deep down the young blonde was scared, afraid of being abandoned by the one she loved the most. A lone tear rolling down her right eye, unnoticed by her until a familiar soft, elegant finger wiped it away in the most gentle manner. The voice she loved more than any sound in this world bringing her back to the here and now.

„Oh my dear Seven. This has been a particularly eventful day, hm? I know that confessing like that must've been hard for you, just like keeping those feelings at bay for so long, but we did have a similar discussion already though I admit not as to the point as this one. You know what? I feel the same way, but I could've never in my wildest dreams imagined you to reciprocate...“

Seven looked up at her with a stern gaze. „I will not allow for you to downgrade yourself again, Kathryn. You are not old, nor are you a fool. It was impossible for me not to fall in love with you since you are the most beautiful, intelligent, strong and kind woman I have ever had the priviledge to meet, not to forgot your obvious charms and wits with which you captured various hearts out here in the Delta Quadrant, the Borg Queen's included.“

B'elanna grinned widely and howled. „That's my girl talking business. She's very right, captain. You're one hell of a woman even my boyfriend agrees on that. Right, Tom?“ The young man's cheeks turned pink once more at his girlfriend's words, nodding shyly. „Right, Lanna. She comes right after you.“

Janeway couldn't help but chuckle at the other couple's interaction, feeling beyond touched by her friends and lover's compliments, turning over to Seven again noticing that she was still owing her an answer she told her full of love and sincerity. „I will.“ Their faces inching closer towards each other, closing the unwelcome gap between them by sealing their lips in the most loving kiss. Tom and B'elanna watched for a moment before the latter ushered her protesting boyfriend to a table at another corner of the bar, giving the new girlfriends some much deserved privacy.

The rest of their double date went without further complications. Tom and B'elanna having picked a nice restaurant at another part of town Janeway and Seven had never been to before. The food there though being merely holo food tasting delicious and reminding the captain of her hometown Bloomington, specifically her mom's cooking. After an evening filled with friendly conversation and much laughter the two couples went their seperate ways.

Seven was on her way to Cargo Bay 2 when her captain stopped her in a voice so small, the younger was stunned it belonged to the same woman who faced and defeated the Borg Queen twice. „Stay with me tonight?“

Not thinking twice the young woman who's heart had just figuratively melted took the shorter woman's hand in her own, leaning close to her, whispering in her ear. „I will comply.“

Needless to say that night neither of them got much sleep...

**The end**


End file.
